marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 237
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. The doctors have done everything they could and now leave the pair to mourn the loss of Peter Parker.Peter's health has been in flux after he lost his powers in . Peter has been suffering spasms since , which later led to his hospitalization . After Peter flat-lines, Mary Jane and Ben mourn his passing in silence. They then leave the room, when Mary Jane completely breaks down. Back inside, Peter Parker suddenly comes back to life, his body spasming all over. To his surprise, his hands cling to the side of his hospital bed, ripping the material off. In a panic, Peter leaps out of the bed and tosses it across the room with tremendous strength. Losing his balance, Peter trips over his own feet and crashes into the bank of life support machines. the racket causes Ben, Mary Jane, and some nurses to rush into the room. They are all shocked to discover that Peter Parker is alive and well. Meanwhile, at the Daily Bugle, Joe Robertson and Glory Grant search the ruins of J. Jonah Jameson's office for any clues as to what happened to him. The only thing they are able to find is a file on the Rand Meachum Corporation.Unknown to all, Jonah has been kidnapped by the Scorpion, as revealed in . They are then interrupted by one of the interns who informs them that there is something wrong with one of their news feeds.The device is specifically referred to as a teletype. This should be considered a topical reference as these machines are generally considered obsolete. When they go and check, they see the word "onslaught" written over and over across the screen.This is the same message that was discovered on the computers in a Sentinel processing plant in . This is a teaser of the upcoming Onslaught event that kicks off in . At that moment, Curt Connors is traveling through Manhattan. The overcrowded streets, pollution, and crime make him bitterly wonder the world is becoming and wonders what sort of world he will leave behind for his son, Billy. Seeing an interview of presidential candidate Graydon Creed, who is in another one of his anti-mutant tirades, makes him think that he needs to do something.At the time of this story, Graydon Creed is attempting to become President of the United States on an anti-mutant platform in . Curt Connors is not the only one concerned about Graydon Creed's potential rise to power, as his concerns are mirrored by Spider-Man as he swings across the city. However, he tries to keep his mind on good things, like Peter being alive. He soon arrives on the scene of a crime that has apparently been committed by Stilt-Man. This is added to another series of robberies apparently committed by the Ringer, Shocker, and Trapster.This string of robberies were depicted in (the "Shocker" robbery), and (the "Trapster" robbery). The real crook is actually the Looter as revealed in . That's when he hears reports of the Lizard on a rampage and goes to the waterfront where the creature has been sighted. Thinking this is Curt Connors, Spider-Man tries to stop the Lizard, but it manages to escape.Curt Connors first became the Lizard in . However, this is not Curt Connors, but a lizard that has been mutated into human form as explained . Knowing that Connors always has an agenda when he is the Lizard, the wall-crawler wonders what the creature is up to and suddenly remembers the Connors was brought in as a specialist for Peter and rushes to the hospital. At the hospital, Peter Parker is being examined by Curt Connors, who is surprised to discover that Parker is back in full health. That's when they hear a fight happening across the street. Looking out the window, Peter and Curt witness as Spider-Man battles the Lizard. This comes as a shock to Peter since Curt Connors has always been the Lizard. Curt is horrified that this creature has followed him and flees from the hospital. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is not doing so well against the Lizard. That's when he is saved by Peter, who has come to help, revealing that his spider-powers are back. However, when the Lizard swats Peter over the side of the building, his fingers fail to cling to the walls and he begins to slip. Spider-Man swings down and rescues him, allowing the Lizard to escape. Spider-Man isn't overly concerned as he knows he can track down Curt Connors later. That's when Peter reveals that whoever this creature is, it is not Curt Connors. | Solicit = Can Peter survive this mysterious illness which has befallen him? | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Clone * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ** Items: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References